


Help Me Forget

by itsthosewinchestersagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dom!Dean, Smut, slight gag use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthosewinchestersagain/pseuds/itsthosewinchestersagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds her fiance cheating and runs to the bar to wallow. She meets Dean and he helps her to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Forget

Yesterday you were happily engaged. This morning you were happily engaged. As of half an hour ago, you were miserably single. You were almost 35 and you thought he was the one; the one you’d have kids with and settle down with and grow old with. For years he had been all you knew, and now you were at a loss.

After working a ten hour shift, you decided to skip the grocery store while hoping your fiance would settle for take out or delivery instead of your cooking for one night. You knew something was wrong the moment you saw his suit jacket in a rumpled heap in the entry way. He wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t a slob. You picked it up from the floor, making your way to the bedroom. Along the way you found your fiance’s tie and a dress shirt that was about three sizes too small for the man you loved.

Already angry, you leaned against the bedroom door listening. Nothing. Slowly, you turned the handle. You threw the door open in disgust when you saw your fiance in the middle of the bed flanked by a brunette and a blonde that you’d never seen before. The noise startled the three awake, your fiance took in the situation and nodded solemnly, “I guess this is as good of time as any to discuss breaking off our engagement?”

You yanked off your ring with stinging tears in your eyes and tossed it toward the bed. You stormed away from the room, your thoughts racing, tears flowing, and hands shaking. You found yourself in the parking lot of a bar without thinking and laughed dryly to yourself, Why not?

You slammed your purse on the counter as you yanked the stool out from under the bar. Sitting on it heavily with a loud sigh you noticed a few eyes turning your direction, somehow making you even angrier. The bartender raised his eyebrows at you questioningly and you simply pointed to a fifth behind the counter, indicating your liquor of choice. Nodding your thanks as he set a glass in front of you, you stared at it for a few moments while lost in thought.

Your fingers curled the edges of the napkin it was resting on. You had been together for almost eight years. Sure things weren’t as exciting as they were initially, but you loved him with everything you had, and you thought he felt the same. Suddenly recalling every recent conversation and exchange of glances you had shared with your fiance, you started to realize you should have seen this coming. That made you even angrier.

From behind you a deep voice teased, “Are you going to stare at that all night or drink it?”

You considered the stranger’s words and picked up your glass. You drank the glass in one go, sighing softly at the warmth spreading through your body. Turning around, you gave a sarcastic grin to the man, “Does that answer your question?”

He held his hands up in mock surrender and studied your face. He sidled onto the stool next to you and held out his hand in greeting, “I’m Dean.”

“Y/N.” You answered curtly, pointedly ignoring his outstretched hand and his burning gaze.

“Would you like another, Y/N?” Dean asked.

Bringing the glass back to your lips to get the remaining drops out, you nodded in agreement. Dean signalled the bartender and thanked him when he placed two more glasses on the counter.

You reached for your glass and again, downed the liquid in one big swallow. You weren’t used to drinking like this, but nothing this day had gone well, so why not. You nodded to the bartender as he poured you another. Dean was still working on his first.

“So what’s eating you, sweetheart?” Dean asked casually.

You bristled. That was what he had called you all the time. “Don’t call me that,” you muttered.

Dean wasn’t put off by your sour mood. “Sorry. Rough day at work?”

“Rough day in life. My fiance cheated on me and now I’m single I guess,” you rambled, absentmindedly rubbing your bare ring finger.

“What an idiot!” Dean exclaimed.

You turned to him with fire in your eyes, “Excuse me?”

Dean twisted in his stool so he was facing you. “Your ex. If he cheated on you, he’s an idiot. You’re the prettiest woman in here, and you’re tossing back that whiskey like it’s water. I’m not seeing any cons to you yet,” he answered, smirking.

You watched as he lifted the glass to his pouty lips and felt your blood rush to your face at his compliments. You thought you were somewhat pretty, but it never hurt to hear it – especially from strangers as attractive as this one.

You could feel your anger ebbing away the longer you chatted with Dean. He entertained you with stories about his adventures as an FBI agent and listened to your ramblings about your theories on your favorite tv show. He insistently flirted with you and you eventually relaxed enough to flirt back. More drinks were shared and you found yourself leaning into Dean by the time the bar had seven empty glasses on it.

Feeling Dean’s heavy hand on your thigh, you looked down to watch his thick fingers trace lazy patterns across your jeans. His movement stilled your thoughts. Thinking about your fiance, you were immediately angered again.

Dean must have felt you tense up; he stopped his ministrations but kept his hand on your thigh. “Are you okay, Y/N?” he spoke lowly into your ear.

You shivered at the warmth that spread through your body at his closeness and the sound of his deep voice against your ear. “I was engaged this morning,” you muttered. Your head was swimming with pain and anger but all you could actually feel was Dean’s firm hand on your thigh.

With his other hand, he reached up and grabbed your chin, turning your head towards his. “And now you’re better. Because you’re single and no longer with that asshole. He doesn’t even deserve you. You’re smart and funny; any guy who would pass you up for another woman is an idiot.”

You felt your cheeks warm again at his words and the intensity of his green eyes. Nodding in agreement you whispered a small, “Thank you.”

Dean brought his hands up to caress the your cheeks, one hand tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear before it returned to your face. “Let me help you forget him?”

You gave the smallest of nods and Dean’s lips were instantly on yours. He kissed you more softly and more innocently than anyone had in a long time. You broke the kiss and your eyes raked across his face, searching for understanding. He stared back at you, waiting for you to make the next move.

You pulled out of his grasp and reached for your purse behind you. You fished around in it, pulling out your wallet. You placed a bill on counter before standing and pushing in your stool. Dean just sat there watching you, a look of rejection on his face.

“Well are you coming?” You asked him playfully, smiling widely when he quickly stood and pulled out his own wallet. You started to walk towards the door as Dean paid. Exiting through the door, you stepped sideways leaning up against the building and waited. Just a moment later Dean emerged and you immediately pushed yourself into him, shoving him against the wall on the other side of the door, kissing him hard. His hands found their way to your hips, pulling you snugly against him.

After a moment of intensity, you broke apart for air. Dean was smiling widely, “Well, hello to you, too.”

You blushed, amazed at this man and what he did to you. You never instigated anything, let along a kiss like that.

“Shut up. Just help me forget,” you murmured before reaching up and kissing him again. This time Dean fought you for dominance and you readily let him take control of your mouth, moaning as his hand found its way up to your breast.

At your sound, Dean growled into the kiss, quickly flipping your bodies so he had you against the wall. He pinned your legs between his and pressed your hips into the wall with his own. Your hands traced his shoulders before he quickly grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the cold wall above your head. You moaned again at feeling of his fingers wrapped tightly around your wrists.

The door to the bar banged open, nearly hitting Dean. As a group of people trailed out, he dropped your wrists and grabbed your hand. “Follow me,” he spoke lowly, his voice deep with lust and whiskey.

He led you behind the bar to where more cars were parked. As he pulled you along, your eyes trailed across his body. His t-shirt was hugging his torso like a second skin, showcasing every move he made. You approached an older black Chevy and he reached into his front pocket to grab his keys. As he moved, the muscles in his back rippled under his shirt and you couldn’t help but want to feel those muscles move beneath your fingertips. You dropped his hand and pushed his shoulder, turning his body so he was backed up against the car. He looked at you questioningly for a moment before you lunged forward. Your lips met his harshly, your hands finding the hem of his shirt and sinking under the fabric to feel his warm skin.

He quickly responded and used one hand to pull your hip into him and the other fisted your hair at the nape of your neck, angling your head better against his. You body buzzed at the contact. You moaned into his mouth as he jerked your head around.

He chuckled through the kiss, “Oh so you like that, do you?”

You eagerly reconnected your lips, wanting to taste more of this beautiful man. Your hands roamed higher but were then caught by the fabric of his shirt. His hand on your hip ran lower across your body and he squeezed your ass before gripping it tightly and pulling you into him forcefully.

You moaned wantonly into him. The combination of this man and the whiskey were doing things to your body that you hadn’t felt in a long time. Heat was pooling between your thighs. You trailed your hands down his body, grabbing his ass with both hands before trying to sneak your hands to his front.

“I’ve got a room at a motel a few blocks from here,” he suggested as he separated your bodies, reaching towards his jeans again to retrieve his keys.

Your eyes darkened. You looked around the parking lot quickly before back at Dean with a spark in your eye. “I don’t want to wait that long,” you said simply before dropping to your knees. You made quick work of undoing Dean’s jeans and pulled both his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Dean’s cock sprung out of his jeans and pointed toward you. You smiled at his length and girth, expecting nothing less of this perfect man.

“Whoa, what’re you–” Dean stopped speaking when your lips encircled the head of his cock. As you hollowed your cheeks and sucked in his length he drew in a ragged breath. In one quick breath he exclaimed, “Okay, we’re doing this. Right here. Sure.” Dean threw his head back as your tongue traced patterns across the underside of his shaft.

You smiled inwardly at the man in front of you, this was the most decomposed you had seen him all night. You were proud of yourself for causing this man to forget himself for a moment. He regained some will and looked down at you, growling as he met your wide eyes staring back up at him.   
  
“Y/N…” Dean groaned your name as your tongue continued its patterns. Content with your work and his hardness, you slid up his body and kissed him fiercely. He grabbed you tightly and pulled you into him, his fingertips pushing into your skin. His mouth left yours and trailed kisses up and down your jaw, licking and nipping at spots on your neck. You shivered into his touch. Each swipe of his tongue sent another jolt of heat through your body to your core.

Dean seemed content to lavish your neck all evening. Your lips found their way to his earlobe, gently pulling it with your teeth. You murmured into his ear, “Are you gonna kiss me all night or fuck me on the back of this Chevy?”

His hands immediately dropped to your jeans, fiddling with the button. He kissed you hard. Opening the zipper, he slipped a hand beneath your panties. “Damn you are wet. Want me to fuck you, Y/N?”

You whimpered at his touch and begged into the kiss, “Please, Dean, please yes.”

“Here?” he questioned, glancing to the backseat of the Impala.

You took his hand and dragged him to the back of the car. You leaned against the trunk and pulled Dean close to you. Dean wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you close to him, kissing you deeply before twirling you around. A hand snuck down your front into your panties as the other kneaded your breast and pinched your nipple under your shirt. His mouth worked sinful circles across your collarbone.

Dean’s fingers played at your entrance, occasionally flicking against your clit. He suddenly sunk two fingers into your core, making you so lightheaded you would have fallen had it not been for his strong embrace. Dean slowly pumped in and out of you, curving his fingers against your walls.

You rolled your head across his shoulder and ground your hips into his hand needing more friction, “Please Dean.”

He chuckled into your throat and reached into his pocket. You heard the crinkling of foil tearing and glanced over your shoulder to see Dean rolling a condom over his length. You shimmied your pants down to your knees and Dean used a strong hand to gently bend you over the trunk. You planted your hands on the cold dark metal, eagerly waiting.

Dean’s fingers found your heat again and he pushed three into you quickly. Your back arched at the sudden contact and you pushed against him greedily. He withdrew his fingers and placed both of his hands securely on your hips and you felt his head teasing at your entrance. In one quick motion, Dean seated himself fully into you. You brought your hand to your mouth and bit it, hard, to keep from screaming into the parking lot. Dean stilled, letting you adjust to his size. His hands left your hips and then felt him pulling at your shoulders. You leaned back into him and he quickly placed a piece of fabric over your mouth, tying the ends together at the back of your head.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love those sinful noises you make, but I don’t want us to get in trouble,” he looked at you questioning and you nodded slightly, agreeing to the makeshift gag. He gently pulled your hair out from under the fabric and gathered it in one hand and twisted slightly, hissing through his teeth when he felt your muscles contract around him. “Ready?” he asked playfully.

You jerked your head in his hand and made a slight whimper before he pushed you back into the car with his spare hand. You steadied yourself and he grabbed your hip for leverage as he slowly pulled away from you, nearly breaking contact before slamming back into you. He repeated this again before you understood his rhythm and eagerly thrusted your hips back into him with each stroke. You bucked against him harder, encouraging him to pick up the pace. He twisted your hair and pulled your head, eliciting a throaty moan from you which only made him more excited. He pumped furiously into you, using your gathered hair for balance. His hand moved from your hip to your front and his thick fingers found your clit. He rolled it and massaged it as he continued to thrust in and out of you.

You felt your orgasm building and you hadn’t even realized it, but you had been holding your breath. Dean yanked your hair, pulling your body up to his as he slammed his body into yours. His tongue traced your ear and his fingers rubbed circles across your folds, electricity welling inside you.

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he whispered deeply into your ear.

Your whole body shook and your back arched, your head slamming into Dean’s shoulder as you came violently around his cock. You bit the fabric in your mouth, sucking your own saliva out of the material.

Dean continued to pump into you slowly, milking out as much of your orgasm as he could. When you finally stopped convulsing, he let you rest against him for a moment before he slid out of you. He tossed the filled condom on the asphalt of the parking lot before doing up his pants. You pulled the gag down out of your mouth and did the same as he came towards you again, rubbing his hands gently up and down the outsides of your arms.

He smirked in the yellow light of the street lamp and leaned his face close to yours. You smiled widely, taking note of the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. Your hands wound around his back, pulling him into you.

He leaned his lips towards yours, connecting your mouths in a soft, tender kiss. He untied the fabric and examined it, “I think my handkerchief is as wet as your panties.”

You blushed. “I just can’t seem to control myself around you,” you admitted.

He smiled broadly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He considered your for a moment before turning serious, “Do you feel okay?”

Your eyes hardened briefly, knowing he was referring to your ex. You quickly pushed all thoughts of him aside to focus on Dean standing in front of you. This man had just kissed you softer and harder than you’d been kissed in a very long time, not to mention that was the hottest sex you could remember ever having.

“I’ll feel better once we’re back in your motel room,” you admitted, looking up at Dean with wide eyes.  He kissed you briefly again for smirking and leading you to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for you, closing it softly once you were seated. You watched him walk around the front of the car, admiring his grace.

He slid into his seat and turned his key in the ignition. He smiled as the car rumbled to life. He looked over at you with glee on his face, “It’s just you and me, baby.”


End file.
